Same Ghost Every Night
by techno tendencies
Summary: Hermione Granger has taken up a different activity with someone or rather something very different. Rated M for LANGUAGE and MENTIONS of sex. oneshot, read and review!


A/N: This is a very different fic and is inspired by the song title 'Same Ghost Every Night' by Wolf Parade. I hope it's not too weird but rather something new and interesting. Anyway, enjoy and review please!!

Same Ghost Every Night

Sitting up in her bed, Hermione Granger rubbed her face and sighed. It had been going on for months now – three she thought – and while it was actually going on, she loved it. But when she thought about it later, she hated it.

"This is so fucked up." She murmured to herself, rolling on her side and sighing once again. It was unreal, which was good because if she came to grips with the reality of the situation, she probably wouldn't be able to go on with her life.

She stayed in bed for a few moments, recuperating from the events that she had come to expect but not understand. Tired of thinking, she hurled herself out of bed and walked to the kitchen to make some tea. Hopefully, that would help her sleep. Otherwise, she'd have to resort to Dreamless Sleep Potion.

Once her tea was hot and ready to drink, she bundled up and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels, settling on a late-night help talk-show. The discussion of the evening was alcoholism (perfect) and how AA works.

"You have to be able to admit you have a problem. One of the best ways to get _over_ a problem is to come to _terms_ with the problem." The doctor looked towards the camera knowingly, like everyone watching at home was in denial. Well, the doctor was right about one person watching.

Bugger. "I'm sleeping with a ghost." She said it with a straight face and felt like she could handle it, like she could get through this without a problem. And then it started. It just started bubbling up from the pit of her stomach (a familiar place but not a familiar feeling for her) and rose to her lungs and then to her throat where it started spurting out.

Laughter.

She couldn't contain it. It was the kind of laughter you get during the most inappropriate times. She clamped her mouth shut and resorted to smiling tightly, but it crept out.

"Ha!" It squeaked out and she smacked her hand over her mouth. But still, her body began shuddering with guffaws. Her eyes watered and she shook her head.

"Oh! God!" She could feel herself flushing from the neck up and she was rocking back and forth on her couch, like she'd heard the funniest thing in the entire world.

"I'm s-sleeping…" she began, cackling in between words, "with a…" she took a deep breath. "I'm sleeping with a ghost."

The laughter subsided and Hermione sat, staring blankly at the television screen in front of her. Everyone on the program was crying and hugging and sharing comforting words. _She_ had laughed.

Her sides ached as she sat up on the couch where she'd fallen asleep the previous night. She raised her fingers to her cheeks where she felt dried tear stains stuck to the surface.

"She's sleeping with a ghost and it's the funniest thing she's ever heard." She muttered, acknowledging the fact that her activities were less than normal. She made another set of tea and enjoyed that along with some biscuits. "I have to talk to him. I have to tell him that this is messing with my head and probably my insides as well." She smirked at her own twisted joke.

"What are you smirking about so early in the morning?" Her lover's voice startled her – he usually never returned so soon. She tensed and blinked her eyes a few times, trying to calm herself.

"I, uh…" Millions of thoughts raced through her mind, she had to say something. "Nothing." Her body began moving as if on its own accord. "What are you doing here? You usually don't come back until eight…"

"Do you not _want_ me to be here?" He asked, the seductive voice replaced by his old angry voice.

"You know that's not true, Draco." She whispered, finally turning to face him. He was as handsome as ever, even death couldn't maul Draco Malfoy's aristocratic features. His hair was more wild than it had been in their school days, and his shirt was left unbuttoned towards the top.

"Do I?" He spat at her, angry that she may have changed her mind or that she might not feel for him the way she used to. If he were human, his eyes would be glowering and his cheeks would be tinted red. But he wasn't. He was just…

"It's just…" her voice faltered as she searched for the right words to say to him. "It's just that… God dammit, Draco, you're a _ghost_. You and I, we could never _be_ anything. I don't even know how we…" she trailed off. What should she say? Kiss? Hug? Fuck?

"Make love?" He supplied for her. She nodded, not wanting to start another fight which would only make this one worse.

"Yes. What am I supposed to do Draco? Am I supposed to keep this up until I die and then we can make passionate ghost love all of the time? It's just not _normal_." She walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest as best as she could. "I can't _feel_ you…at least not like you can feel me." She took his hand and placed it on her breast. "I am flesh and blood, you're a _soul_, Draco." Her eyes watered, this time with grief, not laughter.

He smiled lightly and tilted her face up to look at him.

"It doesn't matter to me. I love being with you, I love the way it feels – you, hot and soft to the touch, underneath me, squirming to feel me inside of you. Sex – human or ghost – has never been better for me." He smiled at her.

"It figures you should wait until you're dead to decide to be nice." She laughed quietly and moved her hands to his hips. She couldn't explain how her touching him worked; it was like he was still transparent but at the same time… he was tangible. She could _feel_ him, all of the time and everywhere.

His mouth descended on hers, working slowly to part her lips and allow his tongue to slip in between. She dragged her fingers tips up his torso, reach the remaining buttons and releasing them. He grabbed her body and started moving them towards her bedroom, which he had only left seven hours ago.

"Hey," she began, breaking apart from him and grinning up at him, "can we do it while floating this time?"


End file.
